Pokemon University
by sharinganshinigami
Summary: Pokemon University! A school in Saffron City for young trainers to go and learn anything Pokemon. Join Aqua, a trainer who moved from Pewter, and his adventure here at Pokemon University as he meets some familiar faces such as Red, Gold, Silver and more.
1. Pokemon University

Chapter 1

The buzzing and beeping of the alarm clock had went off. The boy rolled and hit it to make it stop and then threw the blanket over his face.

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." the boy complained, clearly not wanting to get up. The door creaked as it slowly opened and a woman in about her late twenties stuck her head in the room and asked, "Aqua? Are you up yet?"

She saw the shape of a body under the blanket and knew right away that her nephew wasn't up and didn't have any intention of getting out of bed. She let out a sigh and walked over to him gently shaking him.

"Aqua, it's time to get up. If you don't leave now you won't be able to make over to violets house in Saffron city. Your classes start tomorrow and Saffron is a 12 hour walk from our Pewter city."

"Ugh... leave me alone you old hag..." he said being delusional from fatigue. The woman's eyes lit up bright with anger. She garbed the left and right side of the Aqua's shirt collar, picked him up, and chucked him across room where he made impact with the wall with a loud thud and then slid down the wall landing his head, then rolled on to his stomach. He stood up and complained, "what'd ya do that for?"

Her face, bright with anger, grinned wickedly, and started to crack her knuckles, "Ohhh boy, I'm old am I?" and let out a short but wicked laugh, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Terror ran across Aqua's face, "N-no, I didn't mean it! I-I'm sorry!"

The woman's face went straight from evil to a kind expression and said, "Well as long as you didn't mean it, you should get up and get ready. You start your classes in Saffron at the Pokemon University tomorrow and you need to get settled in at violet's tonight and if your going to do that you'll need to leave soon."

"I know, I know..." he said a bit annoyed. The thought of going to school for Pokemon baffled him but he was excited that his guardian Nelly signed him up because he knew he was going to learn a lot from the school. "Alright, well I'm up now so can you get out so I can get dressed?"

Her eyes grew with anger again and s he said, "Huh? Being disrespectful again?!" and she began to crack her knuckles.

Terror ran across Aqua's face once again and he pleaded, "Ahh! I'm sorry, I meant can you please leave so I can get ready?"

"Hmph, that's more like it!" She said then returned her expression into a kind one once again, "Okay, be ready by twelve please," and walked out of his room.

"Ugh, guess I better get ready ..." he slipped out of his white t-shirt and black shorts and put on a tight aqua blue sweater with a black hood and put on black jean shorts that ran just past his knees, and put a black baseball cap backwards with the letter P the front then slipped his backpack on around his shoulders. Before he left the house he inspected himself in the bathroom mirror. He had somewhat long, black hair with bangs that reached his eyes but were combed so they didn't interfere with his vision. His eyes were Aqua colored. He walked out of his room and down the hall to his guardian Nelly.

"Well, I'm off Nelly."

"I see that. Take good care of yourself," she said offering a reassuring smile, "Your mother would be proud of what a fine young man you turned into."

His expression grimed at the mention of his mom but knew he wouldn't see Nelly for a while so he forced a smile and said, "Thanks Nelly, you take care of yourself to." She smiled as he waved and walked out the door. After about five minutes of walking, he said, "Oh! You guys must be getting cramped in there!" He slid his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it then reach in and pulled out six pokeballs. "Come on out everyone!" He tossed them all on the ground and out came, Vulpix, Ponyta, Flareon, Cyndaquil, Charmeleon, and Growlithe. "Lets go guys! To Saffron City!" he pointed his finger in the direction of his destination and began walking with all his Pokemon following right behind him.

He arrived over a cliff around dusk and saw the city lights in the distance. Excitement washed over him as his destination was finally insight after a long hard day's walk. He returned all his Pokemon to all his pokeballs and continued for the city. He found his way through the city and made his way to his childhood friends house Violet, which he would be staying at for the remainder of the time he was attending The Pokemon University. He approached a nice looking, two story house and stood at the door. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it to confirm he was at the right address. Once he confirmed it he knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. _It's been a while since I've seen violet_, he thought, I wonder what she's like now... Probably that same old tom-boy I remember. It's been seven years now, We're both 14 now. I wonder what's changed... The door opened to reveal a woman who was in her early 40's, Aqua recognized her right away, "Miss Loregh, It's good to see you again," he held out his hand but it was swatted away, the woman wrapped her arms around Aqua and excitedly said, "Aqua it's been way too long, I'm so happy to see you!" She gestured him inside and he stepped in. She closed the door behind him then proceeded to take a seat at the table that was in the living room and gestured him to do the same which he did. He took a seat across from her.

"So how have you been and how's Nelly?" she asked trying to spark a conversation.

Though he was a bit nervous a engaged in it and said, "Well I've been good. I spent about three years collecting Pokemon during the time you guys left Pewter. It was a long hard adventure but really fun to!" He said giving a happy smile, "The Pokemon I have now aren't ones that I spent my last year on that adventure catching."

"What happened to your other ones?" she asked curiously.

"Some left to go their separate ways... but in that year I became expert in fire Pokemon."

"That's great to hear! Your gonna love it at Pokemon University!" Miss Loregh said excited for him.

"What exactly is Pokemon University?"

"Well... it was found and built by Professor Oak 3 years ago. It's basically high school for kids who want to learn more About Pokemon! Weather you want to learn new battle techniques or become a scientist! Pokemon University has classes for anything Pokemon! You can even take part in the Pokemon league without any badges if you have a scholarship from there. Violet's loved it so far! It ashamed you missed first quarter though." She said a bit disappointed

"Yeah, well Nelly just raised enough money for me to attend. It wasn't expensive it it sure wasn't cheap either. Speaking of Violet, where is she? I haven't seen her since I got here."

A smile grew across Miss Loreghs face, it was that smile someone has when they're about to reveal a juicy piece of gossip, "Oh her? She's been running around the house, picking it up, getting everything cleaned just for you!"

"Mom!" a whiny, pleading, voiced called from the stairs. Aqua turned around to look and couldn't believe his eyes. He knew who it was but she was so much more beautiful than he remembered. She wore black skin tight jean shorts that covered less than half her thigh, and a light purple t-shirt. She had dark blue hair that ran a little higher than her shoulders and was wearing a black beanie. He couldn't help but blush.

She was looking at Miss Loregh with an embarrassed look and then turned to Aqua and changed her expression to one of joy and excitement. She started to rush toward him. He stood up and said "Uhh...hey Violet it's been a whi-" but was tackled to the ground by her hug. She laid there on top of him with her face buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around him.

His face turned bright red and he pleaded, "W-Whao, come on! get off!" he said sitting up and struggling to escape her hug. He stopped when he heard sobbing coming from her. She looked up with tear-filled eyes. "What'd I do? I'm sorry for whatever I did!" He said.

She let go and sat on her knee's a few inches across from him and shook her head horizontally and said, "You didn't do anything, I'm just really happy to see you." She said with a kind smile, and he smiled back. They both stood up and all he could do is stare at her, this girl he didn't realize was a girl until now.

"Hey are you okay? Your face is turning red." She said wearing a confused expression. He didn't realize he was staring and when he did his face turned even more red. He turned to talk to Miss Loregh to change the subject but she had disappeared somewhere else. He turned back to Violet with an embarrassed face while she stared at him, confused and then got that look like she had just remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Come on, come see your room!" She said and grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. They reached a hall way and made a left and after several feet, stopped at two doors. She gestured to one of them and said "This one is yours, the one across is mine." She said giving a kind smile.

He blushed and said "Uhh, well got a big day ahead of me tomorrow I better get some rest, K, bye," and hurried into his room.

"But wai-" she said but was cut off by the door shutting in her face.

In the room Aqua let out a sigh then looked around to study his knew room. It was kind of small but was big enough. There was a dresser to his left, a bed big enough for two in front of him and closet in the south part of the room with a window in the right side of the room. He took his hat off and set it on the dresser and slid his backpack off his shoulders. He took out all his Pokemon balls and said, "Well... you guys ready for another adventure?"


	2. First Day

Aqua looked at himself in the mirror with his new school uniform. It was a black, button up dress shirt and black dress pants and dress shoes. He looked at himself, disgusted with this look and unbuttoned his uniform to reveal his black under shirt and put on his cap backwards. He smiled at his appearance, satisfied with his look. He hard a knock at the bathroom door to reveal a unhappy Violet. She had her hands at her waist was obviously irritated. She was already gotten ready earlier but took up a lot of time and didn't leave much of it for him to get ready. She was already ready to go in her sailor school uniform.

Aqua knew why she was mad but decided to prompt her anyway, "What?"

"What? You know what! School is a Twenty minute walk and class starts in thirty minutes!"

"Well if SOMEONE didn't hog the bathroom all morning we wouldn't be in this situation," he said and a confident smile ran across his face.

"Uh, well... Hmgh," she turned so her back was facing him and crossed her arms then said, "you have five more minutes."

"I only need two, just gotta brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go," he turned around to go to the bathroom sink when he felt two gentle arms wrap around him from behind. He knew who it was and his face turned bright red but he didn't anything to it. They both stayed there like that for a few moments, in silence.

"I'm really glad I get to see you again, ya' know?" she said with a kind tone as she gently tightened the hug.

"I-I'm really glad I get see you too." He said nervously but was secretly elated.

She let go and then walked down stairs. He stood there for moment with his face still red but couldn't help but let a smile dance across his face. After he was ready, he walked down stairs and left the house with Violet right next to him.

The first five minutes they walked past a few buildings, this time was filled with awkward silence. Then, to break the silence, Violet asked, "So... What did you do those seven years we weren't in contact?

It took him a second to find a way to tell her the truth, he didn't want to lie to her but he wanted to keep some elements of his past hidden, "Hmm... well when I was about eleven I set off to do some journeying around Johto."

She stared at him as if waiting for him to continue his story.

"What?" he said.

"Annnd?"

"And what?"

"What else?"

"And nothing, I did just that, collected some Pokemon, and trained,"

"Ohh..." she said like she was disappointed.

"Umm what about you? How was your time we were out of contact?"

"Well, after we moved to Saffron from Pewter, I kinda just caught and trained Pokemon around Johto."

"Oh..." he said, "How about you and me battle one of these days?" he said giving her a half smile.

"Of course! I look forward to it," she said returning the smile, she than turned her attention, "hey look, the school!"

He turned his attention to the school and was speechless, his eyes widened and excitement washed over him as he gazed at this monumental school campus, "Whoa... I don't believe it... it's huge!"

There was a multi-story building surrounded by a ten foot stonewall with a bunch of other things. Once he made his way on the campus, he saw several things. There was a Pokemon stadium for Mock battles, a P.E field for training and much more.

"Wow, this is amazing!" he said gazing all around him. Violet couldn't help but smile, she was happy to see her childhood friend so happy.

He was so distracted he bumped directly into someone. He stumbled back and lost his vision for a moment, when he regained his vision, he saw a girl in a school uniform with a long blonde ponytail. When he bumped into her she had fallen on her rump.

"Ow ow ow ow," she said clearly soar from the accident that had just occurred.

"Ohh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked while extending a hand to help her. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said offering a reassuring smile. She then examined him for a moment trying to decide whether or not she had seen him somewhere. When she decided that she hadn't, she gave another kind smile and said, "you must be new here, hi I'm yellow."

He returned the smile and said, "Nice to meet you, my name is Aqua."

She got a look on her face like she had heard that name somewhere. When she finally noticed Violet standing right next to him, she told her hi and than looked like she finally realized something and said, "Ohh... your the one Violet always tells me about. She always talks about you-"

"Okay!" she was interrupted by Violet who started pulling Aqua toward the school. She looked back and said, "Bye Yellow, we'll talk more later."

While she was pulling him he complained, "Hey! What did you do that for?"

She stopped for a moment, trying to piece together a good excuse, then finally said, "Class will be starting soon and we need to get you to the office to get your class review," with a fake smile that made it obvious that she wasn't telling the truth.

He stopped and thought about it and decided that it made sense and said, "Oh, okay." It wasn't till now he noticed all the students that were around on campus, with an occasional Pokemon outside the ball, on the shoulder of it's trainer. Then, some distance from the right he heard a loud _**BOOM! **_"What was that?" Aqua asked with a confused expression.

Looking just as confused, Violet said, "I don't know, lets go check it out."

Aqua nodded in agreement. They ran in the direction of the sound and arrived at a crowd of students in a large circle surrounding something. Aqua and Violet pushed and shoved their way through the crowd till they made it to the front. They saw two trainers standing several yards across from each other with two Pokemon in the middle. He recognized one of them as his childhood friend Gold. He was wearing a school uniform, had yellow eyes and wore his black and yellow hat that he always wore. The other one was a trainer that had spiky hair but also had bangs and wore a red hat. The boys name was obviously red as all the students in the crowd had kept saying things like, "Whoa, it's Red," and, "That's Red, the one who has the highest grades at school," while staring at him like he was god-like.

The Pokemon that was used by Red was a Pikachu, the one controlled by Gold was a Quilava.

Both had confident smiles and were standing tall against one another. Both the Pokemon were tense as if they were ready for the other no matter what they had to throw at one another.

With a confident smile, Gold said, "Eh, that wasn't bad. Your not at the top of the class for nothing."

"Your not bad yourself. I hope your read, cuz' here I come! Pika use thunderbolt!"

On command, lighting began to charge up and radiate of Pikachu then blasted of his body and was rushing toward Quilava.

"Explotaro use quick attack!" Gold cried out. The lighting made contact with area Quilava once was but he had vanished. Before Pikachu had time to regain its defense after the thunderbolt, Quilava was in front about to make contact with his attack, Red smiled as he anticipated that Gold would do just that.

"Pika, use iron tail!" Red cried out. Pikachus tail glowed and a white light radiated off it, he swung around and made contact with Quilavas forehead sending him flying back several yards. He landed on his hind legs then went back down to all four.

"Heh, not bad," Gold said, "Now try this! Explotaro use flamethrower!" Quilavas mouth filled with a fiery inferno and continued to build, he opened his mouth and the inferno raged out in Pikachus direction.

"Pika dodge it!" Red cried out. Pikachu jumped several yards towards the sky.

"Now Explotaro, use flame charge!" Gold commanded and fire engulfed the Quilavas body as he began to rush toward Pikachu who was still mid-air. He jumped off the ground and was inches away from making impact. Pikachu, knowing it had no way out of this, braced for impact. Quilava made impact causing Pikachu to wince in pain and send him flying a few yards back. Pikachu regained his balance mid-air and managed to land on all four legs.

"You've gotten better Gold, but your still nowhere near being on my level," Red said pointing a confident thumb to himself.

An irritated look replaced the confident one on Golds face while he said, "Yeah!? We'll see bout' that! Explotaro use flame wheel!" Fire had once again engulfed Quilavas body as he began to roll while staying in the same spot for a moment, to gain momentum, then took off like speeding bullet in Pikachus direction.

"Pika, use double team!" Pikachu split into multiple Pikachu look alike. Quilava made contact with the one he had been going toward and passed through the body and then the cloned disappeared. Then the clones had come back together into one. Quilava stopped and was in the process of turning around when-

"Pika use Electro ball!" A ball of lighting formed on Pikachus tail. He swung the tail in Quilavas direction who didn't have any time to react. The ball hit creating a cloud of dust and smoke which had impaired everyone's vision.

"Explotaro!" Gold cried out. Everyone in the crowed was rubbing their eyes from the dust, Aqua and Violet included. When it had finally cleared, it revealed Quilava laying on the ground, fainted from the previous attack and Pikachu who had already made it's way to the shoulder of his trainer.

Gold sighed and pulled a poke ball out of his pocket. He aimed it at Quilava and a read beam radiated out, making contact with Quilava, which then returned him to the Poke ball.

Gold looked at his Pokemon in the poke ball and smiled and said, "You battled great! I'm proud of you," then put it back in his pocket.

The trainer Red walked toward him and stopped several feet away. He didn't look sympathetic, he looked proud and said, "Wow, you've really improved. I can't wait to battle you in the future," he held out his hand waited for Gold to take it, but he was angry. He simply walked past him with a frustrated look on his face, but it didn't douse Reds mood the slightest.

Aqua was about to take chase after him, to say hi to his childhood friend, but a mans voice called out to the entire crowed. He wore a military outfit and had spiky bleached hair, "It's time for you all to get to class!" He barked at the crowed.

Red look scared as he retrieved his backpack from the spot he was standing during the battle.

"Ugh! Sorry Lieutenant Surge! I'm on my way," Red called out.

(Hey there everyone! Sharinganshinigami here! Hope your enjoy ing the story so far. If you are, please favorite and like! Also I have two spots open, if you'd like to be in the story, leave your character name, description, personality, and Pokemon team! Thank you for the support!)


End file.
